bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloonchipper (BTD7:GW)
Bloonchipper is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. This basic tower works as the same as BTD5, but with greater buffs, changes, Tier 5 Upgrades, and Path 3 Upgrades. Upgrades (costs on Medium Mode) Path 1 Faster Suction ($400) Sucks bloons 25% faster than normal. Rapid Heavier Suction ($700) Higher wattage motor allows for sucking in heavier bloons and fortified properties. Also sucks 40% faster. Dual Layer Blades ($1,050) Bloonchipper can shred 2 layers of Bloon. Super Wide Funnel ($8,000) *Description: "Bloonchipper can suck MOAB Class Bloons and shreds up to 3 seconds before ejected." *Details: Sucks M.O.A.B. Class Bloons below a BAD, destroying at 5x damage and which will be shredded for up to 3 seconds before being ejected. Holds up to 4 M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Pops 5 layers of bloon instead of 2. Gigantic Wide Funnel ($60,000) *Description: "Bloonchipper can suck bigger bloons and bosses." *Details: Can suck any M.O.A.B. Class Bloons as well as shredding bosses (some of them), which destroys at 10x damage. Also can suck more MOAB-Class Bloons at least 10. Pops 10 layers of bloon instead of 5. Path 2 Long Range Suction ($425) Increases range by +3 units. Far Suction ($650) Increases range by +6 units in total. Multi-Suction ($1,430) Can suck 3 bloons at once. Vaccum Warp ($4,500) *Description: "Ability: Huge burst of suction power brings all nearby non-MOAB class bloons and pops every second towards it and holds them there until they have been sucked into the tower. Lasts 8 seconds." *Details: Base attack can suck 6 bloons at once. Ability pops a layer every 1 second. Warping Death ($45,000) *Description: "Vaccum Warp ability sucks bloons and pops them completely and utterly and the ability lasts for 15 seconds." *Details: Basic attack can suck 10 bloons at once. Ability can hold up to a BAD, and pops them instantly. Path 3 Faster Shred ($380) Increases shred speed by 25%. Stunning Shred ($625) Stuns bloons for 2 seconds after sucking, and increases shred speed by 40%. Triple Barrels ($1,630) Triple the barrels for triple the speed and capacity. Quintuple Barrels ($6,000) *Description: "Has five barrels for five times the popping madness." *Details: Basic attack has five barrels for 5x the speed and capacity and Bloons that eject through Bloonchipper are released 17.5% closer to the tower when they sucked up. Stuns bloons for 4 seconds after sucking. Warchipper ($37,500) *Description: "This is a 10-barrel machine you have ever exist - to shred most of the bloons." *Details: Basic attack has 10 barrels for 10x the speed and capacity and Bloons that eject through Bloonchipper are released 32.5% closer to the tower when they sucked up. Differences from BTD5 * Base tower's attack range indirectly buffed, price decreased Path 1 * Heavier Suction renamed to Rapid Heavier Suction, reworked, price increased * Dual Layer Blades price increased * Super Wide Funnel reworked, price increased * Gigantic Wide Funnel added Path 2 * Long Range Suction price increased * Far Suction added * Multi Suction added * Supa-Vac renamed to Vaccum Warp, buffed, price decreased * Warping Death added Path 3 * Faster Shred moved to x/x/1, nerfed, price decreased * Stunning Shred added * Triple Barrels moved to 0/0/3, price decreased * Quintuple Barrel added * Warchipper added Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Primary Towers